Shining In The Light
by KatMinamino
Summary: She'd known him since he was a pup. Now... all she needed to do was help him save himself.


A young woman ran through a forest, blood red hair streaming as the sunlight kissed her hair lovingly. She was dodging trees and pushing on through the forest, loving the feel of the wind passing her while her sapphire eyes glinted happily. Her perfect figure kept moving lightly as she continually dodged. Midnight black fox ears twitching lightly at the sound she was fixed on. Her midnight black fox tail waved as she kept running. She finally stopped running after a while and smelled the air, tracking the scent that she had been trained on for over an hour. She soon made a quick transformation into a wolf, her black fur streaked with red and sapphire blue as she started to run again.

Arriving quickly at her destination, she looked around and noticed two figures fighting… again! 'Don't they ever learn?' she asked herself, quickly shifting back into her normal form. As the two figures kept fighting, a young monk walked to her as she finished transforming back to normal.

"They're at it again, Lady Kat." The young black haired monk said to her, his purple and dark bluish/purplish garb shifting around him as he walked.

"Don't I know it, Miroku." She said to him lightly. As soon as they were finished talking to each other, a young brown haired woman walked over, her normal weapon, a large boomerang, strapped to her back also having a sword strapped to her waist.

"Do they really have to fight all the time?" Sango asked, shaking her head lightly. Kat smiled at that and waited.

"Wait… where's Kagome?" Kat asked, referring to the young black haired woman who was always with one of the two fighting figures and the other two she was talking to.

"She went back to the well to go back to her world." A voice said from her ankle area, where her hair stopped. It was the young fox demon, Shippo, her adopted younger brother. Kat nodded at him and smiled as Kirara, the white two tailed cat demon stood by Shippo.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Kat called out to him, now frowning lightly.

"Hn…" he said, barely responding to the question. He jumped away from his younger half brother just as an attack was coming in and landed by Kat.

"Hi there." She said to him, looking up, and her 5'8" figure brushing lightly against Sesshomaru's 6' frame every now and again.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be watching Rin?" he asked her quickly, but with no emotion to his voice.

"She's fine with Jaken for two minutes!" Kat cried, smiling lightly. Kat then looked back at Inuyasha, remembering the first time she had seen the hanyou (half-demon).

_~Flashback~_

"Lord Inutaisho!" Kat cried out as she ran to him. She looked at him with a small bundle in his arms.

"Kitten." He said to her lightly, motioning for her to come over. She looked at the small bundle in his arms.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously, smiling at the young baby that she knew was a half-demon. He had small white dog ears on top of his head.

"This is my son, Inuyasha. You'll help watch over him, won't you? My time is almost up." He told her.

"Of course I will, milord!" Kat cried out. She took the bundle quickly and started to play with his ears lightly, which the baby laughed at, smiling.

"You'll treat him right. I know." Inutaisho said to her lightly.

"Of course I will! I'll treat him like my own son!" Kat cried once more. She ran with the baby back to where the Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was living at the time and handed the baby over to her.

_~Flashback Ends~_

"Inuyasha. It's good to see you again." Kat said to him lightly, smiling. He nodded at her, smiling again.

"You too, Kitten." He said to her, calling Kat by the nickname his father used to have for her, which was the only connection they now had with each other, through her. With a smile to her, he walked over. Sesshomaru moved and Kat lightly touched Inuyasha's ears, being the only one allowed to do such to the boy, since she'd known him so much longer than anyone else. She'd visited him every day after taking him back to Izayoi.


End file.
